Held Hostage
by flyaway89
Summary: A mass murderer breaks into East High. What happens when he takes the entire school hostage? What happens when he doesn’t get what he wants? A story of how the East High gang fight for survival. Minor TxG,CxT,ZxS,JxK
1. Trailer

Held Hostage

Rated T

Based on all those real life massacres that have really happened in schools. A mass murderer has broken into East High. What happens when he takes the entire school hostage? And what happens when he doesn't get what he wants? no pairings, just friendship

Trailer

**It was just an ordinary day at East High**

"Come on, we all know you at Troy have a thing for each other,"

"Hey,"

**Or so they thought…**

_Shows Ryan whipping around, and Troy's eyes widening_

**When a mass murderer breaks in,**

_Shows a masked figure holding a machine gun, in a doorway_

**And holds the school hostage,**

"You over there, line up,"

**East High will be turned upside down forever**

_A shrill scream is heard_

**His aim is to get Gregory Roberts out of jail**

"What I want? I want Gregory Roberts to be released from prison,"

**But what happens if he doesn't get what he wants?**

"I will continue killing a student every 15 minutes until you release Gregory Roberts,"

**What will the gang do to survive?**

_Shows the gang huddled up together, looking around anxiously_

_Scene changes to Sharpay holding a knife, shaking_

**And how far will they go to protect each other?**

_Shows Chad stepping in front of Taylor protectively_

_Scene changes to Ryan in front of Sharpay _

"I'll do anything to protect my sister…"

**From zaccys-baby-v,**

**Comes a story of friendship,**

"I'm not letting you go!"

"We're all in this together, guys,"

**Of bravery,**

_Shows Zeke jumping onto a masked guy_

_Scene changes to Gabriella holding up a chair, ready to strike_

**And of suspense,**

_Shows a masked man suddenly turn the corner_

**Held Hostage **

**Coming Soon**


	2. The Beginning

A/N soz guys i haven't updated for like, ever...thanks for the reviews! it's inspired me to keep me going! so plz...im begging you, review!

**CHAPTER ONE – THE BEGINNING**

"For the last time, Troy and I are just friends," Gabriella said, exasperated.

"God, you guys are the most stubborn people in the entire world. We all know you have a thing for each other," Taylor replied, equally frustrated.

"Yeah right, as if he does," Gabriella said, slightly sad.

"Ha! So you admit it, you like Troy!" Taylor said triumphantly.

"No, I don't," Gabriella said firmly." Their conversation was interrupted by Sharpay.

"Hey guys!" Sharpay squealed, like always.

"Hey," both Taylor and Gabriella replied.

"Did you guys see High School Musical last night on Disney Channel?? Zac and Vanessa look so cute together! (A/N let's pretend that HSM characters have the actors' names)" Sharpay said.

"Yeah, its funny how Zac and Vanessa are so much like you and Troy…"Taylor commented thoughtfully.

"Ugh! Would you stop talking about Troy and I?" Gabriella threw her hands up into the air.

Taylor smirked. "Nope,"

"So what's the inside scoop on Chaylor?" Gabriella asked with fake perkiness.

Sharpay's eyes lit up. "Oooooh, Chaylor! Spill Taylor!"

Taylor groaned. "I told you, nothing,"

Gabriella grinned evilly.

Kelsi came up behind them. "Hey guys," she said.

"Hey Kels," they all responded.

Just then Troy, Chad, Zeke, Jason and the rest of the basketball team trudged in, deep in conversation.

After one of Chad's remarks, the entire team burst out laughing.

"I'm not sure if I want to know what they're laughing about," Sharpay said.

"Agreed," Gabriella, Kelsi and Taylor all said.

Catching Gabriella's eye, Troy broke away from the group. At this, Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi returned to their desks.

"Hey Gabs," Troy greeted.

"Hey Troy," Gabriella smiled.

"So how was your weekend?" Troy asked.

"Oh, it was ok…How about you?" Gabriella enquired.

"Basketball,"

Gabriella laughed. "Typical,"

"Hey!" Troy said, feigning hurt.

"So…"

"So…" Troy repeated.

Suddenly, Troy's expression changed. He became all fidgety and began rubbing his neck nervously. "Listen, Gabs, there's something I've always wanted to tell you and…"

Troy was interrupted by Ms Darbus, who had had just burst through the door.

Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi, who had been listening closely to the conversation, were halfway through a groan before they saw the expression on Ms Darbus' face. The rest of the class looked bewildered as well. For one, Ms Darbus was never early to homeroom. And Ms Darbus never looked as dishevelled as she looked now.

"Everybody…lock the doors and windows…and stay down and hidden," Ms Darbus panted.

The class looked at each other, confused.

"Hurry, now!" Ms Darbus said with urgency clearly visible in her voice.

The class sprang up locking the doors and windows. Amy, the head cheerleader, just sat in a chair regally, inspecting her nails.

Sharpay, who was observing her, shot furiously, "Do you mind helping?"

Amy looked up. "Whatever, ice queen, just get to work,"

Sharpay gave her a look that could kill. "You, you, you good for nothing…"

Sharpay was cut off by a series of gunshots that had been fired down the hallway.

* * *

oooh what's gonna happen now? please review! 


	3. Into The Gym

**A/N Here's the long awaited second chapter…where the real fun begins! LOL Thanks for reviewing guys! You have absolutely no idea how much it means to me! So please review this chapter!**

**CHAPTER TWO – GET INTO THE GYM**

Sharpay and Amy forgot their heated argument and turned to the door in fright. Troy's eyes widened. Gabriella's mouth hung wide open. Taylor was still trying to comprehend what was happening. Chad gripped his basketball tightly. Zeke dropped his pen. Kelsi almost fell off the chair she was standing on to reach a window. The rest of the class just looked around in terror.

And finally it all sunk in. For a moment everyone just blinked at each other. Then suddenly, all hell broke loose. Everyone went into a panic. The gang (A/N The gang consists of Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Sharpay, Ryan, Jason and Zeke) hid in the corners of a classroom, while many others scrambled around. A sound of shattering glass was heard in the classroom. They all looked up in horror. But it was only a few kids, jumping out of the window, in a desperate bid to escape.

Martha Cox was trying to find a place to hide that would actually fit her, while Alan took off his tie to stop himself from choking on it. Gabriella closed her eyes tightly and whimpered. Troy put his arm around her.

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. Ms Darbus, who for once wasn't screaming at anyone, was hiding behind a drama prop. A few of the cheerleaders were just running around in circles (literally) and screaming (A/N I have absolutely nothing against cheerleaders…I just thought it would be funny if I included cheerleaders running around). A few in the drama club were backed up against a wall. Others were just trying to find a place to hide/run.

Sounds of, "Oh my gawd, we're all gonna die!", "We're trapped! We're done for!" and "Somebody help us!" rang through the classroom. Both girls and boys were screaming their heads off, some crying and some were so terrified that they didn't even have a response to anything.

And then a bang sounded. Everyone screamed.

A figure stood at the door, brandishing a machine gun. Suddenly, the entire room fell silent. All that could be heard was the deep breathing of everyone in the room.

The person standing in the classroom moved. "Everyone out and into the gym, now," he commanded.

Everyone sat still, not daring to move a muscle. "Everyone out, or I'll make you,"

Still no one moved.

Irritated, the person took the machine gun and shot at the roof.

"Into the gym," he said fiercely.

Slowly, all of them filed out of the door, trembling.

"Where's he going to take us?" Kelsi whispered shakily.

"I don't know, but we're gonna be ok," Jason said, trying to console her.

Suddenly, Sharpay's eyes widened in terror and she nearly broke down to the floor. Zeke quickly pulled her up.

Chad turned around in concern. "What happened?" he asked silently.

"Ryan," Sharpay breathed.

Sharpay hadn't spoken loudly, but the entire gang heard. At this, they all broke out into whispers.

"Oh my god, where did Ryan go?"

"He went to the bathroom,"

"He still has a chance,"

"Yeah, he's probably still alive,"

The killer fired a shot into the air once more. "Silence!" he roared.

Everyone fell silent once again.

They soon reached the familiar gym doors. Only this time, they didn't feel as comforting and inviting as they did when they had approached them just a week ago for the championship game. Taylor looked solemnly at Chad.

"This is it," she whispered.

**Ooooh, so what exactly does Taylor mean? Hang on there for chapter three! Please review…I'm begging you! i wanna get at least 25 reviews before nxt chapter!**


	4. The Escape

**A/N I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT ZAC AND VANESSA BROKE UP!!!! Anyway, I know I haven't been updating for so long but I had a latin test (i think i failed anyway), a Maths test (which i stuffed up) and I have an English competition tomorrow so yah...so sorry to keep you waiting!**

**CHAPTER THREE – THE ESCAPE**

"What?" Chad whispered back, confused.

"We're all gonna die, he's gonna mass shoot us," Taylor murmered, nodding to the groups of East High students already there, all looking terrified.

Chad turned around to see the gang (minus Ryan) behind him, all looking petrified.

Chad gulped. "For the first time, Taylor, I'm hoping your wrong,"

"You, line up over there!" the killer ordered to Amy.

She walked over to the bleachers, shaking. One by one, the class lined after her.

But to everyone's surprise, once they were in their lines, the murderer turned around and went out the gym doors.

"What's he doing?" Zeke asked.

"I dunno, get more ammunition?" Jason replied.

Kelsi whimpered.

At that, Cyndra, who had been standing right behind them, interrupted them. "He's been doing that since he took the first group in. He's gonna get more people in here…and…" her voice shook.

"Kill us?" Taylor asked.

Cyndra just shut her eyes and nodded weakly.

Gabriella sat down, unable to take anymore and closed her eyes.

Nobody did anything. They didn't know what to do. Gabriella had her head in her hands. Troy sat down next to her and rubbed her back gently.

"We're gonna be okay, Gabby, the police will come and arrest the guy," Troy whispered to her.

To his immense surprise, she shook her head in disagreement.

"No, Troy, that's what we're all hoping for. But there's the very likely chance that we're all going to die. Life's not always pleasant, Troy."

Troy knew she was right. Life wasn't always pleasant. In fact, life was sometimes very cruel.

"But there's nothing we can do about it Gabby…if…" Troy's voice trembled. "If we don't make it out, then we'll know that our job here on Earth is done."

Gabriella looked up into Troy's eyes. "We won't know until we try,"

The gang looked at her. "What'd you mean, Gabs?" Jason asked.

"What I mean is, we have to put up a fight. We can't just sit back and wait for that guy to kill us," with each word, Gabriella sounded more determined and more confident.

"We have to try and make it out of here guys…because I don't want to die knowing that I didn't even try,"

After Gabriella's short speech, the gang was wordless. After a while, Taylor nodded. "She's right,"

"I'm going to take that chance and do whatever it takes to survive," Taylor continued.

Chad nodded. "Me too,"

Troy gazed at Gabriella and said, "I'm in,"

Sharpay looked at Zeke. "Then I'm going as well,"

Zeke looked back at Sharpay and squeezed her hand. "I'm going where Sharpay's going,"

Kelsi cracked a smile. "I'm in,"

The rest of the gang looked at Jason. He smiled and repeated the line that Chad had said that day on the rooftop. "Win together, lose together team mates,"

The gang smiled at the reminiscence but was snapped out of memory lane by the banging of doors. The smile slid off their faces as the killer returned, this time, with more students. This time, when he disappeared, a look of urgency crossed their faces.

"Well, what're we waiting for?" Sharpay hissed.

With that, the gang broke free from the rest of students in the line and ran up to the back exit. The students all stared at them, but didn't dare move.

"It's locked," Jason said, exasperated.

"That's it, we're done for (A/N I love that line, it's from Harry Potter)!" Chad exclaimed.

"Ugh, move over, Chad!" Troy shoved Chad out of the way.

Troy had a crowbar in his hands. He kicked the door three times. However, it still remained locked. Troy kept on banging on it. It was still locked and wouldn't budge.

"Troy…" Kelsi was beginning to become anxious.

The door that they had originally come through flew open once again. Sharpay swiftly turned around and bit back a scream. The murderer had come back again, with more students.

Gabriella gasped. "Troy, hurry up!"

Troy still struggled with the door. Seeing this, Chad, Taylor, Zeke and Jason threw themselves at the door. Troy jammed the crowbar into the door again and then the back door flew open. The gang ran out, narrowly missing the gunshots that had been pelted at them.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Here's another chapter for you all!!! Please R&R**


	5. Ryan Joins

_**A/N Can we make it to 45 reviews??? OMFG did you guys see the 'zikki' kiss on MOD???? it's all over youtube and i nearly through up when i saw it...you're right zac, you are in soooo much trouble - with vanessa and zanessa fans!!!**_

**CHAPTER FOUR – RYAN JOINS THE GANG**

_Ryan's POV_

As Sharpay and I walked into East High, I felt an urge to go to the bathroom. "Hey Shar, I need to go to the bathroom. I'll meet you in homeroom, ok?" I said.

"Kay, Ryan," Sharpay replied.

With that, she walked off to homeroom.

I entered the bathroom and, well, did my business

I walked out of the bathroom, whistling…). Before I went far, I heard gunshots and cries of help.

"Was it a movie?" I asked myself.

It couldn't be…East High never played violent movies, they always thought that students would get ideas. On top of that, it all sounded a little too real. I ran back into the bathroom. As more shouts and gunshots were heard down the hall, I thought of Sharpay and the rest of the gang, who were meant to be in homeroom.

"Should I go warn them?" I thought.

Then I shook my head. No. They were probably outside already. There would be no point.

The gunshots seemed to be coming closer to me. No, I wasn't going to die. I had too much to live for. No. Sharpay needs me. Mum and Dad need me.

I whipped around and spotted the small window above one of the cubicles. Struggling, I climbed the wall (A/N Don't ask me how, I'm just trying to make a story) and managed to grip the window. I heaved myself onto the ledge and looked outside. Thankfully, the bathroom was on ground level. I wriggled out and gingerly climbed down.

_End of Ryan's POV_

_Meanwhile with the rest of the gang_

The door slammed shut behind them.

"Where…do…we…go…now?" Taylor wheezed.

"There!" Troy pointed to a space under a ledge. They raced over and slid against the wall.

"Oh my god…how could this be happening to us?" Gabriella asked.

"And…Ryan," Sharpay whispered, close to tears.

Zeke put his arm around Sharpay.

"What about me?" a voice said above them.

Taylor and Kelsi were about to scream before Chad and Jason covered their mouths. Gabriella, Sharpay and Zeke backed away from the wall, while Troy raised his crowbar ready to strike.

"Ryan?" Sharpay breathed.

"Yeah, it's me. What's going on? I heard gunshots while I was in the toilet," Ryan asked.

The gang stared at him.

Ryan grew increasingly anxious. "Guys?"

Chad snapped back into reality.

"There's this murderer," he began.

"And he was gonna kill us all," Zeke continued.

"Until we got away from the gym," Troy concluded.

"And…we think he's gonna kill the ones inside very soon," Gabriella whispered.

Ryan looked at each of them, taking in what they just said.

"So you're saying…" Ryan said.

"Yeah," Kelsi said.

Ryan jumped off the ledge.

"So, a mass murderer is inside the gym, he wanted to kill you all and then you got away?"

Troy nodded.

A very uncomfortable silence filled the air.

Sharpay broke out of Zeke's hug and pulled Ryan into a huge hug. Ryan wrapped his arms around her as well.

"I thought I lost you, Ry," Sharpay whispered.

"I'll always be here for you, Shar," Ryan replied.

All of a sudden, the back door flew open, interrupting the brotherly-sisterly moment. The gang looked at each other, a look of utmost terror crossed on their faces. Without a word, they all ran to the front office.

* * *

Reviews-feed me with them!! 


	6. Where's Sharpay?

_**A/N Thanks for your reviews! I won't put any ANs in the middle of stories now…unless I REALLY REALLY need to!**_

**CHAPTER FIVE – WHAT THE KILLER WANTS**

"Hello? Is anybody here?" Ryan asked uncertainly.

Sharpay walked through a door, and screamed.

The rest of the gang rushed up behind her and gasped. The two office ladies, Principal Matsui and another man whom they didn't know were slumped on the ground, covered in blood.

Gabriella put her hands over her mouth to try and stop herself from throwing up. Finally, she spoke. "He is gonna kill us…he's gonna kill us all," she stuttered.

"B-but, why?" Taylor asked.

Zeke looked at her strangely. "What type of question is that?" he asked.

"I mean, why would a guy go up into a school, take everyone in it hostage, and then mass shoot them?" Taylor continued.

The gang looked at each other.

_Meanwhile at Albuquerque Police Station_

"What is it that you want?" Officer Graham repeated over the phone.

"What I want? I want Gregory Roberts to be released from prison," the murderer said over the phone.

Officer Graham turned around, to see his entire squad staring at him. His commander looked extremely confused.

Officer Graham turned around again. "I'm sorry, Sir, but Gregory Roberts is…dead,"

"I don't care; I want him released from jail!"

"Sir, this is unreasonable. Gregory Roberts was executed two years ago," Officer Graham said.

"Fine, if you don't want to release him, I'll make you,"

"I'm sorry Sir, but…" He was cut off by a gunshot. Screams were heard in the background.

"A young girl has just died. I will continue killing a student every 15 minutes until you release Gregory Roberts,"

The dialling tone was heard.

Officer Graham turned back to the rest of the squad and gulped.

"What-the-hell?" an officer asked.

"How on Earth are we meant to release a dead person?" the commander asked.

"This guy's mental!" another officer exclaimed.

The commander looked at everyone. "I want a report on Gregory Roberts. Where he was buried, who his family members were and if they had a history in crime,"

"But Sir, that'll take us ages to find!" another officer said.

The commander stood still. "Then I suggest you get cracking then,"

Suddenly, everyone broke out into activity. A few officers got onto the phone, a few scrambled up to get files and others ran out of the office to their cars.

_Back with the gang_

"Did anyone hear that?" Kelsi asked.

"I was hoping that was in my imagination," Ryan said.

"That wasn't a gunshot, was it?" Taylor asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"It was," Troy confirmed.

Sharpay threw her hands up in the air with exasperation. "Someone please tell me this is a dream…ok, I'm going to close my eyes and when I open them again, I'll wake up and I'll still be in homeroom and Ms Darbus will still be standing in front of me, talking about Shakespeare,"

Sharpay closed her eyes momentarily, then opened them again. She moaned when Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Ryan, Zeke, Kelsi and Jason were still standing in front of her.

"Did it work?" Chad asked sarcastically.

Sharpay glared at him.

"So now what are we going to do?" Jason asked.

"Well, we can wait here and do nothing, we can go and try to find some means of communication for help, we can try to find a way out of here or we could go back to the serial killer and sacrifice ourselves," Taylor responded.

After that, all the gang did was blink at each other.

"Uh, thanks for your…interesting list, Taylor," Troy said.

A huge bang was heard down the corridor.

"What was that?" Gabriella whispered.

"I don't know, and I don't intend to stick around to find out," Troy said.

The gang ventured deeper into the office, passing the dead bodies.

"Guys, there's a door!" Troy cried out.

"Well what the hell are you waiting for, man? Open the freakin' door!" Chad said somewhere behind him.

Troy cautiously opened the door. And yelped.

"What is it?" Gabriella asked.

Gabriella stepped forward and screamed. A corpse had sprung out. It had been shot and hung. Gabriella covered her eyes. Troy stepped into the doorway and walked in. When no sound was heard, Gabriella began to panic. "Troy? Troy? Where are you?"

"I'm in here. Come on!" Troy's voice was heard from inside.

Gabriella ducked under the corpse and walked where she thought Troy was. Luckily there was a dim light. Everyone else followed her closely. Suddenly, something gripped her arm. She screamed.

"It's only me, Gabs," Troy said.

Gabriella turned around, breathing heavily. Her gaze shifted across Troy, and calculated how many people were in the corridor with her. Eight people, including herself…wait, where did Sharpay go?

_Meanwhile at Albuquerque Police Station_

"Do we have any links to this case?" the commander asked Officer Graham.

"We believe that the suspect could be Brian Roberts – the brother of Gregory Roberts,"

The two looked at each other.

"Are we really just going to let the kids go, Commander?" Officer Graham asked nervously.

"Do we really have a choice, Officer?"

Officer Graham looked out his window and sighed, praying that his daughter and her fellow classmates were ok.

_Meanwhile with Sharpay_

Sharpay stood up, seeing the others walking to some sort corridor. But before she could, someone was gripping onto her arm.

"Think you can run away, don't you?" the person said viciously.

Sharpay held her breath. And slowly turned around, but refused to look at the guy in the eye. She was debating on whether to hit this guy on the head, or go with him.

_If I hit him, he would probably shoot me. But if I hit him hard enough, he can't do that. But what if I don't? But, if I go with him, won't he shoot me anyway?_

Sharpay walked shakily towards the gym, the guy tailing her. But instead of turning into the gym, she turned abruptly in the opposite direction and ran into the cafeteria. Before she knew it, bullets were pelting towards her but she managed to dodge all of them, narrowly missing her as she ran desperately. She ran into the kitchen, grabbed a knife and took off once again. She was pretty sure that the murderer wasn't after her anymore, but there was no guarantee.

She had to find the rest of the gang.

_Back with the rest of the gang_

"Guys, where's Sharpay?" Gabriella asked silently.

Everyone's eyes widened as they turned around and looked for Sharpay.

"Oh my god, we left her! No, what if the guy got to her? She's gonna die! And then we're all gonna die!" Taylor cried hysterically.

Zeke slumped down against the wall, unable to say anything while Ryan just stared into the space ahead of him.

The silence (except for Taylor hyperventilating) was starting get overwhelmingly uncomfortable.

Ryan spoke up suddenly.

"I'm going to get her. I don't care what you guys think, but I'm going to get her,"

"What?" Chad asked incredulously.

"You're going to go out there, where there happens to be some psychopath trying to kill us all?" he continued.

"She's my sister, Chad. She's my twin sister. I have to go for her," Ryan said quietly.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Ryan?" Gabriella asked, unsure.

"I am going to do this, guys," he said firmly.

"I'll come with you!" Zeke volunteered.

"No, Zeke. You stay here with everyone else. If I don't make it back…" Ryan's voice wavered.

"Take care of Sharpay for me," he continued.

"But-," Zeke tried to protest.

"No, Zeke. I'm going…alone," Ryan said steadily.

Ryan turned his back to them and began to retreat from the tunnel.

They watched his withdrawing back.

"I can't believe he just did that," Taylor said.

Gabriella shrugged. "It could just be twin instincts,"

Silence filled the tunnel.

"I hope he's ok…and I hope Sharpay's ok as well," Kelsi said.

"Sharpay's a fighter. I don't think she would be gone that easily. As for Ryan, he knows how to take care of himself," Troy said firmly.

"Yeah, Sharpay won't give up that easily. She's probably looking for us right now somewhere with Ryan," Gabriella agreed.

After that, the silence came back.

"I really hate to say this, guys, but we have to keep on moving. Sitting here and moping around won't bring Sharpay to us," Jason stated, breaking the silence.

Everyone nodded and continued down the narrow hallway.

-------------------------------------------------------

**PLEASE REVIEW!! I'm not updating til I get at least 40 reviews…all anonymous reviews are welcome as well! **

**OMG they're showing Hairspray trailers in cinemas now! My friends went to see Harry Potter and they saw it but when I went they didn't have it!! I was going to sue Hoyts.**


	7. Release A Dead Person?

_**A/N I'm sooo sorry guys! There's been a lot of confusion about me asking for 40 reviews last chapter…I didn't mean 40 reviews in one update (although you can feel free to make my day), I meant reaching 40 reviews for the ENTIRE story (which we managed to surpass anyway)! Sorry if I confused and bewildered anyone!! I should've worded it more carefully!**_

_**I was going to update on Thursday but my internet failed me and on Friday I had after school lessons – so sorry! Anyway, I'm vowing to update at least once a week every week starting from this week (WOW, three weeks in one sentence) and if I don't, feel free to virtually slap me!! LOL I need the discipline!**_

**CHAPTER SIX – REALEASE A DEAD PERSON?**

_Sharpay's POV_

"Where are they?" I thought.

They were in the office corridor last time; except I didn't dare go back…I would have to pass the gym. I left through the kitchen doors and found myself in B block. Where could that corridor have led to?

Suddenly, I felt a tap under my feet. I jumped up in surprise, stifling a scream. But then I started hearing faint voices.

_Back with the gang_

Troy tapped the ceiling.

Taylor groaned. "Where the hell is this place gonna lead to?"

"God, Tay, we can't just give up that easily," Gabriella said.

"But seriously, we're gonna be here forever," Taylor replied glumly.

"Have you guys ever considered that maybe this is a trap or a dead end?" Chad asked quietly.

Kelsi turned around anxiously, as if expecting the serial killer behind them.

"For once, Chad, you said something that actually makes sense," Troy said, then turned around cautiously.

Suddenly, thumps and cries were heard from above.

Gabriella gulped.

"Hello? Guys? Ryan? Zeke? Gabriella?" a voice said from above.

The gang's eyes widened.

"Sharpay?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, it's me," Sharpay confirmed.

"Where are you?" Jason asked.

"Um…B block corridor, outside B2…why?"

"We're still in the corridor that we entered from the office…anyway, why you up there?" Jason replied.

"Long story short, the guy got to me, I ran away, I hear tapping below my feet, I find you guys," Sharpay said.

"Oh my god, Shar! Are you ok?" Zeke asked, worried.

"I'm fine, Zeke," Sharpay responded, recognizing Zeke's voice.

"Do you know a way outta here?" Troy asked.

"No," Sharpay paused.

"Unless…" she continued thoughtfully.

"Unless what?" Troy enquired.

"This,"

Sounds of banging were heard from above. Taylor looked at everyone quizzically.

"Any idea what she's doing?"

She received shrugs as replies.

And then the ceiling cracked open. Gabriella screamed. Taylor crashed down to the floor. Troy held up his arm, shielding his eyes. Chad flung himself to the wall. Jason grabbed Kelsi and fell backwards, while Zeke still stood there in shock.

When all the dust had cleared, everyone looked up. Sharpay's face was visible.

Everyone gaped at her.

"How did you do that?" Gabriella asked, amazed.

"The tile was broken, so I figured that it would be easy enough to smash through," Sharpay replied.

They all stood around a bit, looking at Sharpay.

"Well, what're you guys waiting for, c'mon," Sharpay said.

The gang looked at each other. Then, Taylor heaved herself through the gap in the ceiling (or floor), followed by Gabriella, Kelsi, Ryan, Jason, Zeke and Troy.

Taylor's eyes widened as she saw what Sharpay was holding in her hand.

Trembling, Taylor asked, "Sharpay, what's that?"

Taylor pointed to the knife Sharpay was holding.

"I went through the kitchen and grabbed it in case we needed it," Sharpay answered.

Zeke went over to hug Sharpay, avoiding the knife, while everyone else looked around apprehensively.

"Now what?" Gabriella asked.

Sharpay noticed a missing person.

"Where's Ryan?" she asked.

The gang looked at each other.

"Well…um," Troy shuffled his feet awkwardly.

"Ryan, you see…" Gabriella tried to speak.

"He, well," Taylor said.

Sharpay looked at them in shock and fear. "He didn't…d-die, did he?" she whispered.

Gabriella shook her head. "No, he went to look for you…and… now we don't know where he is,"

Suddenly, the announcement bell rang through the near empty hallways. The gang looked at each other, confused.

"Why are they giving announcements now?"

_Meanwhile, at Albuquerque Police Station_

Officer Graham looked at the clock anxiously. 14 minutes had passed. The first victim would be executed in a minute. He heard shouting in the next room.

"Send our men to East High right now…yes! No, we do not need AK 47s …no, no bomb threats…ok, now be there quick!"

It was the commander. Officer Graham looked at the clock once again. It had been exactly 15 minutes since their last call to East High.

At that moment, the phone rang. Officer Graham's eyes widened, as he looked at the force around him. The commander, who had just entered the room, nodded.

With trembling hands, Officer Graham picked up the phone.

_Back with the Gang_

A cackling voice came over the intercom.

"Hello?"

"Am I speaking with the Albuquerque police?"

At this, the gang's eyes lit up.

"There's some hope," Sharpay whispered.

"Yes," the person over the intercom said.

"Well then…have you gotten Gregory Roberts out of jail yet?"

Taylor's eyes widened. "Hey, isn't that the guy who was arrested for raping and killing 38 teenage girls all in one night on New Years Eve?"

Gabriella nodded nervously.

"No," the officer over the intercom hesitated, but then continued. "I must repeat that we can not release him,"

"Well, the second person to die will speak her last words,"

Jason gasped. "He's really gonna kill someone?"

A new voice filled with terror came onto the intercom. "Please, I'm begging you…I don't want to die!" A shrill scream followed, then a series of gunshots. More screams were heard in the background.

After that, the murderer's voice said "Another student down. I suggest that you hurry up and release Gregory Roberts,"

The intercom was silent afterwards. Nothing was heard in the hallways.

"Oh-my-god," Taylor said, shocked.

"He's killed someone," Gabriella said, equally shocked.

The boys didn't say anything; their mouths just hung open as they gaped at that intercom.

The halls were so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

"Hey, wasn't Gregory Roberts executed two years ago?" Gabriella asked.

Taylor's eyes widened. "Yes! He was! It made front page news two years ago in The Albuquerque Daily!"

"So if this guy was executed…then how will he be released?" Jason asked.

Kelsi looked confused. "Who would ask for a dead person to be released from jail?"

"Someone who has mental problems," Gabriella replied easily.

"It would make sense…this guy's probably gone crazy knowing that his brother's dead," Taylor said.

"And he won't come to terms with the truth," Gabriella continued.

"Yes!" Taylor and Gabriella jumped into the air, proud of their conclusion.

"Come again?" Chad asked, scratching his head. He obviously didn't understand anything the two had just said.

Zeke stepped in to explain. "Basically, there's a mental guy who wants his dead brother released from prison,"

"That still doesn't explain why he's shooting us," Jason said.

"He's taking us hostage," Taylor said in a 'duh' tone.

"So?" Chad asked.

Everyone except for Chad groaned. "He's using us to get the police to release Gregory Roberts except the guy's dead, so we're all practically dead meat," Sharpay explained.

"Oh," he said simply.

"You don't get it, do you?" Jason asked.

"No," Chad replied.

"Look, just stay away from that guy, ok?" Gabriella said.

Amidst all the bickering and explaining, Troy stood there, pale as a ghost, still staring at the intercom, the latest victim's last words echoing through his head.

_Gregory Roberts…_

**Dun dun dun! And yes, the last sentence (not including the one in italics) is a hint as to what the next chapter will reveal. Troy is associated with the murderer in a way. I'm trying to add a few unexpected twists into the story to make it more interesting...so watch out for them!**

**A VOTE: Should I kill off one of the gang? If so, who? (Please answer in a review – feel free to nominate anyone lol OTHER than Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay and Ryan)**


	8. The Real Reason

_Chapter Seven – The Real Reason_

**Recap**

**Amidst all the bickering and explaining, Troy stood there, pale as a ghost, still staring at the intercom, the latest victim's last words echoing through his head. **

_**Gregory Roberts…**_

It had been around six hours already and nothing particularly eventful had happened. Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Kelsi, Jason, Zeke, Chad and Taylor had found a considerably large janitor's closet to stay the night in. Although Troy had urged them to get some sleep, no one could, seeing as they knew that another one of their fellow classmates would be killed every fifteen minutes, as well as the fact that Ryan could be one of them. Sharpay spent the hours huddled in a corner, trying to hide her tears, Jason was twiddling his thumbs, and Gabriella sat motionlessly, staring at the door, almost as if waiting for something to happen. Everybody else seemed to be thinking of what had just happened in the past twelve hours.

It was hard to believe that only a day ago, they had been at the ice cream shop down the road from Zeke's house, they had been so happy, so carefree, and they had absolutely no idea what was going to happen the next day.

"What are we going to do with these kids?" a male voice asked loudly from outside.

Everyone in the closet bolted up, eyes wide. Troy put a finger up to his lips to tell them not to speak, and then edged up to the door to listen. Gabriella sneaked up beside him.

"It's not as if we need them anyway," the person continued.

"Are you sure none of them is Bolton?" a new voice asked.

Gabriella looked at the blue eyed boy beside her, completely shocked. Troy had the same expression on his face. They both turned around to see the gang staring at Troy, as if asking if he could provide an explanation. The men behind the door already answered for him.

"No, I went through each and every one of them. None of them matched your description of him," the man paused.

"Excuse me, chief, but, well, I was just wondering, if, um, why you actually, uh, need him?" he asked.

Silence filled the hallways. Everyone in the closet sat dead still, waiting for someone to speak. Finally, the other man answered, "That Bolton kid is the reason my brother landed in prison. When the ass saw my brother with that blonde slut, he called 911 and knocked him unconscious,"

"I'm here to avenge my brother,"

"Oh," was the reply. The other man didn't take any notice.

"That stupid son of a bitch is definitely in this school…I can sense it. Just where…" The man's voice trailed off, before picking up again.

"I guess he just wants to play games with us…too bad we're going to end it really soon," 

"Yes boss,"

Gabriella felt Troy shake beside her. When she turned around, Troy, for probably the first time in his life, looked scared.

Gabriella, herself, found this new piece of information hard to believe. Troy had been there at the party where Gregory Roberts had killed so many people? How come the newspaper had never mentioned him? The media? Most of all how come Troy had never told her? She was, after all, his best friend. Gabriella decided to save this thought for later.

"What the hell?" Chad asked, looking at Troy in disbelief.

"Is it true, Troy?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah, is it true that you imprisoned some loony and didn't even bother to tell your best friend," Chad was starting to fire up.

Troy looked sad, helpless and angry. "That's not all of it, Chad," he mumbled.

"Yeah? Did you save a baby from a burning building as well?" Chad retorted, his voice getting higher, completely forgetting that two criminals could still be standing outside.

Gabriella stepped in between the two. "Look, Chad, just back off,"

"Oh, so now you're sticking up for him. He kept this away from you, Gabriella," Chad said. They were all too busy arguing to realise that the door had opened.

"So?" Gabriella retorted angrily. "There's a mass murderer outside right now. Tell me which is more important, Chad, the fact that Troy's kept a secret away from you or the possibility that we're all going to die today?" she snapped.

"Damn it, Gabriella, if he," Chad jabbed his finger at Troy. "Weren't here, then there wouldn't even be a chance of us dying. In fact, I would be at home right now, watching The Simpsons! WHY DON'T WE JUST FUCKING FEED HIM TO THE FREAKS, SO I CAN GO HOME!" Chad yelled.

Gabriella opened her mouth, then closed it again, a bit overwhelmed at Chad's behaviour.

"You know what, Chad? I think you're the one who deserves to be fed to them, you should be the one rotting in fucking hell seeing as you obviously don't even have a heart for your 'best friend'," Jason retorted for Gabriella, his voice unusually high.

"You guys seriously need to learn to keep your voices down," the figure in the doorway commented.

Sharpay screamed. There was a person at the door. Someone who looked very familiar…

Sharpay's eyes were as wide as ping pong balls as she scrambled up and flung herself at her brother. "Oh my god, Ryan!"

"Shar!" Ryan exclaimed.

After pulling away from the hug, Ryan turned to Chad. "You were lucky that the two guys weren't there when you were arguing,"

Chad didn't say anything, looking absolutely dumbfounded.

"Actually, we heard everything,"

Everyone turned around. A dark haired man wearing black was standing in the doorway, tall and gangly, his limp hair reaching his shoulders, a malicious glint in his grey eyes. There was another man right beside him.

"Best friends arguing…how extremely…endearing," Brian Roberts said, looking around at the gang, his eyes landing on Troy.

"Dear dear, Sam, I think we found our Bolton," he said, looking directly at Troy.

Sam smiled his eyes boring into Troy's (who bravely held his stare) before moving onto everyone else in the room. He seemed to be content, before double taking, looking back at Gabriella. His lips curved up into a small, suggestive smile.

"My my, Gabriella Montez?" Sam asked, moving towards her, his eyes moving down to her chest area, filled with lust and greed.

Gabriella whimpered. She could feel the gang's eyes staring at her.

"Haven't you grown into such a pretty lady…I remember seeing you years ago. The small, stupid, senseless girl you were," Sam drawled. "It's such a pity that your father isn't here to see what his daughter has become," he stepped closer to her, so that their noses were practically touching.

"You and I can have a lot of fun together you know," his hands slid around her waist before finding its way down her backside.

Troy looked furious. "Get your hands off her," he snarled.

Sam turned around, still keeping his hands where they were. "And you're the over protective boyfriend, I see?"

Troy glared at him.

"I TOLD you to get your disgusting hands off of her," Troy spat.

Sam looked at him, his face showing no emotion. "Well, I'm not going to,"

"Chad," Sharpay whispered in the background, edging closer to him.

Chad looked at Sharpay. "Yeah?" he asked, his voice low.

"Listen, in a few seconds, I'm going to scream. When I do, get Jason and Zeke to help you ambush the guys, ok?" she said quietly.

Chad nodded.

Sharpay moved back to her spot beside Ryan, made eye contact with Chad, gave a curt nod and emitted the highest scream ever.

"Shut up, you blonde wh-," Brian was cut off by Zeke, who had lunged onto him. Forgetting all about Sharpay, his face contorted in absolute fury, Brian edged forward, a knife in his hand, but Sharpay had already knocked him unconscious from his rear with her stiletto heel. Jason and Chad were struggling with Sam, seeing as, although he was not the leader, of stronger build and much tougher. Meanwhile, Troy grabbed a mop, while Gabriella grabbed a bucket. Coming to the rescue, Gabriella dunked the bucket onto Sam's head, so that he wouldn't be able to see anything, while Chad threw a punch into his chest. Troy, then, whacked the mop up his sensitive area. Jason also managed to thump the back of his body with a huge metal rod. Sam fell forwards, knocked out.

Looking at each other, and at exactly the same time, everyone sprinted for the door, squished out of it and darted through the hallways.

As they dashed passed the English and History rooms, Taylor wheezed "Where-are-we-going?"

"I-don't-know," Ryan panted back.

The gang ran wildly, throughout the school.

"Over there," Troy pointed to the staircase that led up to the rooftop.

They burst through the door and practically flew up the stairs, the door slamming behind them.

Surrounding them, were flowers and plants of all kinds.

Looking around, Kelsi asked, astonished, "Wow, where are we?"

"On the rooftop garden," Troy answered. "The science club made it," he added.

Gabriella collapsed into a chair, while everyone else held onto the railing, trying to regain their breath.

After a while, Zeke spoke. "So, uh, what now?" he asked awkwardly.

"I don't know," Gabriella said quietly.

"Well, it's obvious what we have to do isn't it?" Troy said, looking around the room. All he received were blank stares. Troy gulped before continuing, "I'll have to give myself up,"

_**Good, bad, so-so? Review and brighten up my day! I'll give all reviewers cyber-hugs!**_


	9. Questions and Answers

_Chapter Eight-Questions and Answers_

A/N: OMG OMG I am so sorry I haven't updated in...3 weeks??!!! We just installed broadband but then realised my laptop wasn't compatible and our home computer stuffed up - once again, I apologise!!! I was in a rush to write this chapter, so I don't think it's all that good, but hey, it's an update!! 

Also, please check out my new oneshot called One Day (the Troy version)!!!

**Recap**

**After a while, Zeke spoke. "So, uh, what now?" he asked awkwardly.**

"**I don't know," Gabriella said quietly.**

"**Well, it's obvious what we have to do isn't it?" Troy said, looking around the room. All he received were blank stares. Troy gulped before continuing, "I'll have to give myself up,"**

"What?" Chad stared at Troy incredulously.

"Did I just hear you say that you'll give up yourself?" Taylor asked, disbelieving.

Ignoring Chad and Taylor's comments, Troy continued boldly, "It's the only way you'll get away. I-I can't hold you all back. If any of you die because of me, I'll never live with myself,"

"Dude, we won't be able to live with OURSELVES if we let them get to you," Chad said, his previous hatred for him evaporating.

"He wants me, not you. So just go," Troy said.

"We're all in this together, Troy," Jason said firmly. "There is no way in hell are we going to go anywhere leaving you behind,"

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Troy looked around desperately. "There's a mass murderer out there guys…you HAVE to go,"

"It's our life, Troy, and we decide what we do with it and right now, we're going to stay with you," Sharpay said.

Troy looked at Gabriella, who had always agreed with him on everything. Only this time, she nodded at Sharpay. "I agree. I'm not going anywhere, Troy," she said, looking at Troy squarely in the eye.

Troy sighed. "But guys-,"

He was cut off by Ryan. "No buts, Troy, **we aren't going anywhere**,"

Troy knew he was defeated. "Fine," he mumbled.

"Good," they said simultaneously, satisfied.

After this, things became quiet again.

"Uh, Troy?" Taylor asked, nervousness etched in her voice.

Troy looked up, slightly surprised. "Yeah?"

"How exactly did you, um, know Gregory Roberts?" she enquired. Everyone sat up straight, eager to hear this piece of news as well.

Troy shut his eyes. The event that occurred years ago still fresh in his head. He opened his eyes once again to see the gang looking at him expectantly.

"It's been three years…" he began.

_**Flashback**_

_**14 year old Troy, Zac, Tim and Bob were standing at a drinks stand at the New Years Eve Teen Party.**_

"_**And so Jake said, 'Yo Dude' and he turned around and-," Tim was cut off by a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see a very anxious looking Hayden.**_

"_**Oh, hey Den, what's-,"Tim began before stopping at the expression of Hayden's face.**_

"_**What's wrong?" he asked softly.**_

"_**Have you seen Jackie?" she asked urgently.**_

_**Tim looked confused. "No, why?"**_

"_**She's been missing for more than two hours…I'm getting real worried," she said anxiously.**_

"_**I'm sure she's fine, Dennie," Zac said, patting her shoulder.**_

"_**Oh, I hope so," she said, looking slightly scared.**_

_**At this Vanessa approached them, followed by her little sister Stella. "Have you guys seen Emily? She disappeared ten minutes ago. I've searched everywhere but I can't find her!"**_

_**Troy's eyes widened. Emily Bolton? His sister?**_

"_**Did you check the dance floor?" Bob asked.**_

_**Vanessa nodded.**_

"_**Did you check the area around?" he asked.**_

_**Vanessa nodded again.**_

"_**Her hotel room?"**_

"_**Checked,"**_

"_**The toilets?"**_

_**Vanessa gasped. "The toilets!" she exclaimed.**_

"_**I've already checked, Van," Stella said.**_

"_**Oh," Vanessa muttered.**_

"_**She's gotta be somewhere!" Bob exclaimed.**_

"_**Uh, guys, I'm going to try and find her, ok?" Troy asked, fear clearly evident in his voice.**_

_**The others nodded. With that, Troy dashed past the refreshment table and to the exit. He ran through Level 1, screaming his sister's name. He then flew up the stairs to Level 2. He was about to go up another level before he heard a small scream. Eyes wide, Troy pressed his ear up to Door Number 43.**_

"_**Shut up, you stupid girl," a man roared.**_

"_**Please, don't hurt me," the voice of a girl sobbed.**_

"_**Keep your stupid mouth zipped and it won't take long," the man snarled.**_

_**Ripping was heard. The girl shrieked. "NO!" she screamed.**_

"_**Please! Have mercy on me!" she exclaimed desperately.**_

_**The man made no comment as the girl cried.**_

_**Troy knew who the girl was. He recognised her voice…her screams. It was his sister – Emily Lu Anne Bolton.**_

_**A surge of anger passed through him. How dare he? That moron – setting his filthy hands onto his sister! Troy kicked the door open with all his might to reveal a very appalling sight. At least three dozen dead and naked girls were piled on top of each other. Blood was all over the white carpet on the floor. In front of him were his sister, her shirt on the floor, her bra half undone, and her make up running as tears spilled down her face. Gregory Roberts was half naked – wearing only his pants, and was guiding Emily's hand to underneath his trousers, his need for her reflecting in his eye. And all of a sudden, at the same time, the two looked up to see Troy. A look of shock and hope passed over the older Bolton's face.**_

"_**TROY!" Emily screamed. "HELP ME! HE'S GOING TO RAPE ME AND KILL ME!" she cried.**_

_**Gregory Roberts stood up and took out a knife from the back pocket of his pants. "Now… Troy," he said his eyes gleaming maliciously. "If you want her to live, you'll leave now and pretend none of this ever happened,"**_

"_**No," Troy said. "Leave her alone," **_

"_**I'm giving you to three," Gregory said.**_

_**Troy shook his head in desperation looking at his sister. She was telling him to go. Troy shook his head. He wasn't going to just let his sister be raped.**_

"_**One,"**_

_**Emily was now shaking his head. "Go," she mouthed. "No, I'm not leaving you," he mouthed back.**_

"_**Two,"**_

"_**NO! PLEASE, I'LL DO ANYTHING! JUST DON'T HURT MY SISTER!" he screamed.**_

_**At this, Gregory stopped and seemed to be thinking. He then turned and looked at Troy in the eye. "Anything?" he asked.**_

_**Troy nodded furiously. Gregory's lips curved up into a maniac grin.**_

"_**Well then…"**_

" _**I want you to remove your shirt," Gregory commanded.**_

_**Troy was confused but obeyed, for the sake of his sister.**_

"_**And now," Gregory paused before continuing. "I want you to remove your trousers,"**_

_**Troy's eyes widened. He knew what Gregory wanted him to do. Gregory Roberts wanted him to commit incest…Gregory Roberts wanted him, Troy Bolton, to rape his own sister.**_

"_**WHAT? NO!" he screamed.**_

"_**Then I'm afraid this little lady's life will belong to me," Gregory said.**_

_**Troy, fury evident in his voice, said, "Oh no you don't,"**_

_**With that, he grabbed the nearest object he could reach, which happened to be a metal bar stool. Raising it up, he swung it at his sister's captor's head, who obviously wasn't prepared for this. Gregory Roberts fell to the floor. For an extra precaution, Troy kicked him again. Hearing, his sister's sobs, Troy ran over and wrapped his arms around her. It was going to be ok, they were going to be ok…**_

_**End of Flashback**_

By the end of the story, everyone's mouths were hanging open.

"S-so you're s-saying your si-sister was nearly r-r-raped?" Gabriella stuttered.

"By Gregory Roberts?" Taylor added eyes wide.

"Who happens to be the brother of the maniac who intends to kill us?" Chad said, absolutely shocked.

Troy nodded.

"Oh-my-god," was all Jason could say.

"Yeah," Ryan agreed.

"But, Troy, how come we didn't hear this on the news?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, why didn't we?" Gabriella supported.

"Mom, Dad, Emily and I asked for them not to…we didn't want all the attention. So it stayed a secret," Troy answered.

_Dad…Thank goodness he decided to take a sickie today…and Emily's at UCLA – safe in her Biology class…_

"But, that still doesn't explain why his crony knew Gabriella," Ryan said, looking at the brunette.

At this, Gabriella looked at the ground. "He, well, Sam Thomas, killed my father," The last three words were barely audible but everyone heard them.

"I'm so sorry, Gabs," Sharpay said.

Gabriella shook her head. "I was only nine years old, but I remember everything. One day, when dad and I were at the mall, he barged into our house and…tried to…rape my mom," Taylor's mouth dropped open once again.

"Dad and I came home just in time…he tried to defend mom and I but h-he k-k-killed him," Gabriella turned away, trying to hide her tears.

She felt Sharpay's arm pull her into a comforting hug. "It's ok, Gabs,"

The rest of the gang stared into blank space, Troy and Gabriella's words reeling inside their heads. They were surprised as to how much association their two best friends had with the people who wanted to kill them.

Their task of getting out alive will sure be a hard one…

**A/N Yeah, I know that there was practically no action in this chapter, but it did explain quite a lot about what's going on…hope you didn't find it too boring! Please review – I'll love you for it!**


	10. All Split Up

_Chapter Nine-East High Escapes_

**Recap:**

**The rest of the gang stared into blank space, Troy and Gabriella's words reeling inside their heads. They were surprised as to how much association their two best friends had with the people who wanted to kill them. **

**Their task of getting out alive will sure be a hard one…**

Troy stared out into the distance. It had been 15 minutes after he and Gabriella told their 'stories'. No one had spoken or moved since. Was it bewilderment? Was it because they were scared? Troy knew that they should be moving. Every minute they wasted could be gained by their opponents.

Troy cleared his throat, startling the rest of the gang.

"Troy?" Taylor asked softly.

"We should get going," Troy said, standing up.

"Get going where?" Chad asked. "I mean, there's no where out," he added quickly.

"Well, we're just going to have to find a way out," Troy answered.

Gabriella stood up and looked at Troy reproachfully. "Troy…we can't go back out the way we came in. So, um, how are we going to get out of this place?"

"Um…" Troy looked around the garden. He leaned over the railing but, much to his dismay, the rope suspended from the rooftop to the gym had been taken down. "We'll have to get out through the door,"

"So, you mean, that we basically have to go back the way we went and fight our way out??" Chad asked.

Troy nodded. "Yeah,"

"Are you crazy?? We were lucky the other time, this time one of us might die!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"If we stay here, we die," Troy said firmly before turning to the door.

The gang exchanged a look and followed him cautiously.

Troy poked his head out of the door, and checked either side of him. "Ok, let's go," he whispered and ran out the door quickly, with the others following him closely.

They ran through the hallways, praying that they wouldn't run into anyone. They ran past all the classrooms, the hall, the Senior Lawn, and skidded to a halt in front of the gym.

"What're we doing here?" Kelsi asked quietly.

Troy looked at the rest of the gang, then back at the gym. Chad seemed to comprehend what he wanted to do. "Troy, we CAN'T and we WON'T go in there and save everyone,"

"Why not? Are we just going to leave them in there to die?" Troy asked.

"Troy," Gabriella said meekly. "They won't die. Last time I checked, they were after you and me,"

Troy blinked at her. The gang nodded, agreeing what she was saying.

"Gabriella's right, Troy. This Gregory guy doesn't have any reason to kill them. The only reason he hauled everyone up there was to find you," Sharpay said.

"But how does that explain why he killed people before?" Taylor asked.

"I think there's something about him we don't know yet. He has strategies, and everything he does has a purpose," Gabriella said.

"Maybe he just kills everyone that gets in his way," Zeke piped up.

"Or maybe…he killed the previous people to ask them where Troy was, and they said they didn't know, and he killed them," Gabriella interjected.

"But…" Jason began.

Everyone's heads turned to Jason. "But what, Jason?"

"Don't you think the gym would be a good disguise?" Jason said.

Taylor raised her eyebrows. "Look Jason, we don't have time to play games right now…"

"No, seriously. Listen, there are at least 1000 people in there in the gym, one of us could go undercover…we could easily blend in," Jason explained.

"That would work," Troy contemplated the idea.

"Good thinking, Jason," Sharpay congratulated.

"Okay, here's the plan. We'll all have to split up. The two of them can't be in four places at once, so if something happens to one of us, there are other alternatives," Troy said. The gang nodded in understanding.

"Sharpay and Ryan, you guys are going back to the office and try to call and get some help. Taylor, Kelsi and Gabriella, you three try making diversions and avoid getting caught. Jason, you go into the gym and act undercover. If anything happens call anyone of us and we'll past the message on," Troy dug through his pockets, then presented Jason with a pocket messaging device with a butterfly printing on it. "It's my sister's, I stole it off her to piss her off," Troy explained briefly as he saw Jason's eyebrows rise. "Chad, Zeke and I will take care of those guys. So are we ok?"

Everyone nodded. "Ok, good luck everyone, let's go,"

And just like that, everyone darted off into their separate directions.

Taylor, Kelsi and Gabriella ran through the hallways of the Science block.

"Where are they-," Taylor put her hand over Kelsi's mouth as they neared voices.

"That stupid Bolton…I can't believe they escaped again," Gregory growled.

"Oh don't worry Boss, we'll get him soon," Sam reassured his boss, sounding like a clingy poodle.

Gabriella made eye contact at Taylor and Kelsi then motioned for them to follow her. Gabriella then began to creep up the stairs, the two girls hot at her heels. Once at the top, Gabriella quickly moved into a classroom.

"What're we-?" Taylor was instantly cut off by a bookcase crashing down.

Taylor and Kelsi's expressions were of total horror as they looked up at Gabriella who, with a lot of strength, had created the crash.

"Come on, quickly!" Gabriella exclaimed, pulling the two girls behind her as they flew down the corridor.

Troy, Chad and Zeke were trying to find Gregory Roberts and his sidekick. They had searched through half the school but they were no where to be seen.

"Where the hell are they?" Zeke asked, exasperated.

"I don't know…but isn't it weird how when we don't want to run into them we do, and when we do want to run into them, we don't?" Chad asked.

"Whatever Chad, let's just keep moving,"

The three boys continued through the hallways…until they heard a loud crash.

Chad looked up at the ceiling in fear. "What was that?" he squeaked.

"My guess is Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi have made their first distraction," Troy said.

"Are you sure it's not _them_?" Chad asked anxiously.

"No, I doubt it," Troy said.

"Oh my god, Gabriella, what were you thinking?" Taylor asked incredulously.

The three of them were standing in the drama room.

"Making a distraction, Tay," Gabriella said, stating the obvious.

Taylor opened and shut her mouth repeatedly, unable to say anything.

Suddenly, the three girls heard the sound of two people running up the stairs. They looked at each other in terror, then burst out the door and ran as fast as they could, wherever they could. Just as Gabriella rounded a corner, she caught a glimpse of Sam, his eyes gleaming with a look that told her all she needed to know. She kept running and running but she could hear Sam catching up.

Just to her misery, it was a dead end. To say Gabriella was terrified was an understatement.

"Well honey, doesn't it seem rather cozy in here," Sam grinned, his yellow teeth bearing.

Gabriella shrunk back, until she hit the wall behind her. This was it.

Well, at least she thought it was. Suddenly, a mass of blonde was hurtling towards Sam. "You son of a bitch!"

Sharpay Evans was furious.

She managed to punch Sam's head in and give him a broken nose. She grabbed a science book lying on the desk in the hallway and was soon batting his head with it. But Sam was starting to fight back and had given Sharpay a very nasty bruise on the side of her face. Gabriella then took action and kicked one of Sam's legs, which he groaned at but didn't fall. When all hope was about to be lost, a certain twin brother came to the rescue, kneeing Sam straight in the crotch and did a charging side kick. Sam was as good as dead.

"Th-thanks you guys. Without you, I would've been…" Gabriella trailed off.

"Yeah, you can thank me another time, but right now we need to find the others and get out of here. We called the cops already to tell them to get their asses down here. They wouldn't come at first, but then I explained Troy's story and threatened them," Sharpay informed.

"Being with Sharpay is a plus sometimes," Ryan added.

"Ok, I'm flattered, now let's GO," Sharpay said, then dragged the two down the hallway.

"Dude, did you hear that?" Chad whispered, pointing to his left, where there seemed to be a fight going on.

"Yeah-," Troy looked behind himself, only to find someone missing.

"Where did Zeke go?" Chad squeaked, looking behind him as well.

"I have no-," Troy was cut off.

"TROY! CHAD! RUN, RUN NOW!"

Troy and Chad turned around to see Kelsi limping towards them at high speed.

"GO, RUN!" Kelsi shouted.

Troy and Chad looked at each other. Chad then proceeded to haul Kelsi over his shoulder and then ran for dear life.

Brian was chasing them, and he was catching up fast. Chad began to slow down, what with Kelsi hanging onto him. Troy slowed down as well, to keep up with his team mate.

"Go Troy, go! Take Kelsi with you and get out of here!" Chad urged.

"No! I'm not leaving you to die!" Troy exclaimed.

"Then all three of us will be dead! Hurry UP and LEAVE!" Chad said.

But it was too late. In the time that they had wasted arguing with each other, Brian had caught up.

"Lovers quarrel?" he asked menacingly.

Kelsi, who was sandwiched between Troy and Chad, had an expression of sheer terror on her face.

Brian then withdrew a gun and pointed it at Troy's head. "Maybe this can solve all of your problems,"

Chad was about to do something when a loud scream was heard down the passage and two figures were running towards them.

Chad squinted. Wasn't that Taylor and Jason?


End file.
